


An Addition to the Family

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega John, Self-Lubrication, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Prompt from SPN Kinkmeme:Omega John becomes obsessed with getting knocked up by his Alpha Son. Sam isn't complaining one bit. It feels so good to have Omega pussy wrapped around his knot. John has been celibate since Mary, so his pussy is tight, almost like a virgin’s.





	An Addition to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt mentioned underage sex, but I tweaked it. Text reads as Sam in his later teens, assume this happens shortly before Stanford.

John makes a weak sound. He's lying in the bed, exhausted and worn out, but his body has to react in some manner as the slow rocking motions finally stop and Sam stills inside him. With a groan and a weight settling on his back, his son's cock swells up and begins to pump his seed into him. Since Sam has been taking and taking him after his rut hit last evening, John is too tired to move. But his hole stretches around the expanding knot and he's helpless as a wave of pleasure wrecks his body. 

His own come is staining the sheets. John stopped minding the wet spot he's lying in ever since Sam pushed him onto his front and pulled his ass into the air. His ass hurts from the slaps he's gotten, there are bruises on his hips and bite marks on his neck, yet John doesn't fight the sated feeling that's slowly settling in. 

He can't help it. Not with Sam's dick inside him, stretching him until his rim is a sensitive mess. 

"Oh," he breathes in to the pillow as the come sloshes around. 

Sam's Alpha dick is impossibly large, impaling him and it's a wonder that his hole isn't overflowing. 

John remembers the practice where Alpha's plug their Omega's up in order to keep their precious seed inside, yet he's not sure that this will work on him. He hasn't been with anyone since Mary died and his channel is very tight for that reason. Sam had to come all over him in order to get him slick enough. Only when John finally tasted an Alpha's seed again, feeling the heavy body mounting his own, his physique remembered how it's supposed to respond. 

As result he's now going through twenty years of lost time. 

"S-sam, I need a break," John breathes. He's too weak to lift his head yet too fired up to pass out entirely. 

Claws rake over his skin, leaving red scratch marks. It hurts a little, but it's so damned perfect as they reach his ass and massage soft round flesh. With his hole still wrapped around the knot and his needy Omega nature enjoying every second of it after John denied himself the pleasure for ages, he yearns for more. One reason why he didn't fight back as he should have as Sam showed signs of going into rut. 

Behind him, Sam rumbles and moves them until they are lying on their sides. With his muscles finally able to catch a break and Sam's knot still locked inside him it feels like Heaven, no matter that John's body is pressed into the sticky parts of the bed. His eyes flutter even as Sam's hand moves towards John's cock. It's hard, of course. A reaction due to the constant stimulation and the sheer amount of cum in him. 

John doesn't care anymore. With an Alpha like Sam he doesn't have to. His son is stubborn, intelligent and rebellious. Traits he often cursed while raising him, but in a potential partner John thinks admirable. It means Sam is too strong willed to cave at the first sign of trouble. 

His cunt clenches around his Alpha's knot as he falls asleep and Sam lets out a pleased rumble. 

  
  


\- 

  
  


John wakes up sticky and sore. The entire room reeks and the smell is what causes him to rise. His muscles protest, though years of hunting tell him it's not as bad as it could be. Yet his legs feel wobbly as he opens the windows before he heads towards the bathroom. Between being raising is ass into the air for hours and getting throughly fucked he's less than steady on his feet. Thankfully they currently live in an abandoned house since motel rooms become more and more impossible to live in with a pack like theirs. 

With a groan John stumbles into the shower. As the water runs down his back, soothing the scratch and bite marks, he reaches behind himself. 

A whimper escapes his mouth as his own finger brush over his hole and find that he's still loose and slick. Not as wet as before, but still soft enough to indicate that he will be easily up for another round. 

"I hope I survive this," John murmurs between his quickened breathing. 

He doesn't know where Sam is, but the thought of what happened in the last twenty four hours is more arousing than repulsing. He should have reservations about being bred by his own son, but such modern morales have little effect on his instincts. 

The thought of what might happen again very soon, John throws on a pair softpants. He refuses to touch any kind of underwear and with his back still aching going without a shirt is wise as well. Besides ... John can't help but yearn for Sam's growling approval. In a way his Alpha son going after him is a sign that he raised him right. 

It's almost disappointing to find the kitchen empty. 

But the idea of losing himself in Sam's alluring scent quickly disappears, when he sees the food on the table. It's all healthy, but well prepared and keeping the high metabolism of the rut and its effect in mind. Given how much effort went into this, John bets it was Dean who did all of this. Not unusal either, for a Beta and John's chest is filled with a fuzzy sensation. This could be a sign that Dean approves of his packs actions. 

John groans as his hole slickens up again. 

The shadow in the corner of his eyes tells him why. 

Sam looms in the kitchen entrance, studying him with an eriee silence. He's not hiding his height like usual, for once he acts like the Alpha he is. His scent is ripe with arousal, with confidence and the knowledge that he will soon have his omega begging for him again. John's dick and his cunt throb at the thought. 

"I would like to eat first," he says. "Then I am ready to go again." 

Sam nods, then leaves. John takes it as a sign that Sam has already eaten and will take the opporunity to clear his head. 

Half an hour later he has eaten and just when John notices how his skin starts to crawl with restlessness, his ears pick up a noise. He's not surprised to find Sam standing in the door. He may not be relaxed, the buldge in his pants makes it impossible, but the tension is gone. Sam isn't holding himself as if he fears he could loose John to a rival. 

It's shameful, but Sam's ease with the situation is enciting. John wants nothing more than play with his nipples and get naked in front of the Alpha again, who is deeply convinced that the next round is inenviatable. It shouldn't be affect his arousal that Sam assumes he can simply do with his father as he wants. At a younger age, John might have fought. Might have made the Alpha prove his worthiness. 

Now he looks forwards to submitting again. 

"May I take care of that?" John rasps and somehow finds himself kneeling at Sam's feet, stroking the growing dick through his pants. 

It's heaven how his son grabs a fist full of his air to make sure John can't go anywhere. A whine leaves his mouth, when Sam roughly presses John's face into his crotch. 

"You want this," he growls. It's a statement, not a question. 

John lets out a shakey breath, licking over the growing bulge and palms himself through his sweatpants. If Sam lets him suck his dick just a bit, he will be wet enough to be taken right here in the kitchen. 

"Sam, let me suck you." John moans and searches for the Alpha's tip with his mouth. 

Now with more time and a clearer head it's thrilling he had this thing inside his ass already. For an outsider it will almost look like an assault, but the strong grip makes clear that Sam knows how to stimulate an Omega properly. Especially one like John, who had no one to claim him for such a long time. 

John sucks harder, despairing that fabric keeps him from tasting his Alpha properly, but Sam's hand his firm. 

He barely notices his free hand slips into his own pants, playing with his hardening dick. 

"Keep going," Sam says with approval in his voice. "Take the pants of."

Since he didn't specify with one, John yanks down both sweatpants. He's hungry for Sam's cock and moans as takes it into his mouth. It feels like a evening spend in front of a warm fire, only better and more arousing when he sucks at it. John closes his eyes and tries to enjoy the feeling. It's been a long time since he did this. It shows, because he cannot take all of Sam. He gags a little as his son gently rocks his hips and the cock touches the back of John's throat. 

Sam is quiet, when he touches John's hair. It feels like approval, a sign to continue. Especially when the hand wanders down to John's throat, touching it from the outside. 

John Winchester cannot stop the influx of slick his body produces as he realizes that Sam is feeling for his own dick down his father's throat, because it's too big to take it all. 

"You are doing well," Sam says as John whines, tugging desperately at his own clothing, because the wet patch on his ass is growing. 

It's obvious how ready John is to be breed, given how wet he becomes in a few second just from sucking his Alpha's cock. 

"Come along," Sam orders. "I will give you time to suck my dick later. Perhaps I will even knot your mouth and you can spent thirty minutes in sheer bliss."

His own steps are unhurried as Sam drags his father back to the bedroom. While the destinctive tell of a rut is still thrumming through him, the urge has settled down. He can fuck John properly now. With a willing omega getting wetter each minute, so much that he leaves a trail on the dark wood, there's no reason to rush. 

"On the bed." 

Sam's breatch catches slightly as John scrambles to obey his order. He hasn't barked it, hasn't forced the Omega in any position. It's all John's own doing as he climbs back onto the bed, gets on all fours and reaches around to part his cheeks for Sam with one hand. It's a perfect display of a slick, begging hole clenching around nothing while slick runs down the strong thighs. 

"What a nice hole you have there," Sam praises his father and rubs his cock over John's hole. More to get it wet, but teasing his Omega and drawing a desperate whine from him is a pleasing side-effect. 

The fists almost tear the sheets apart as Sam only pushes the head of his cock into John. The channel is warm, wet and inviting, but Sam wants more than a fuck during a rut. 

He places a hand on the small of John's back and says, "Fuck yourself on it. Show me how much you want it."

"Yes, Alpha," John moans and rocks back. His ass greedily sucks in the dick, which grith' is almost too much. But John is wet and wanting it enough that sliding it in and out works effortlessly. 

Still, it's a lazy fuck. Sam makes his father work for it, lets John set the pace. He wants to know how willing the Omega in the family truly is. Fucking during a rut is one thing, but forcing a child on an unwilling part another. Though Sam has great hopes, Dean already agreed and volunteered to do most of the raising and child rearing. 

When John keeps moaning and rocking back onto Sam's cock, he figures there's a good chance of the breeding to work. Especially when his father comes before the knot even forms. 

Stroking John's hair as he moans through his orgasm, Sam says, "I will give you a pup, I promise. Then we can build the family that was taken from you, Dad." 

  
  


  
  


Roughly a year later John holds Adam in his arms and cries tears of happiness. 

  
  


 


End file.
